


Chuck Versus the Mona Lisa

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [4]
Category: Chuck (TV), Frasier (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, crossover of a sort, mischievous misquotation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: “Then, I hid in the linen closet and waited for her to find me!”“Dressed,” the word was used so very, very sarcastically. “Like that?”“Actually, no. At the time I was wearing my eyepatch. Although, technically is it still an eyepatch if you're wearing it on your--”“Stop!”...A fusion of two hilarious shows. Please, enjoy!





	Chuck Versus the Mona Lisa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Chuck (and Frasier!) fandom. 
> 
> For those of you who don't know, this ficlet is part of a series that takes a quotation from one fandom and throws it into another one.
> 
> This week’s quotation:
> 
> “Then I’d hide in the linen closet and wait for her to find me!”  
> “Dressed like that?”  
> “Actually, no. At the time, I was wearing only my eyepatch. Although, technically is it still an eyepatch if you’re wearing it on your--”  
> “Stop!” - Frasier

This was unequivocally a mess.

 

Casey was fuming in the corner, only seconds from destroying Morgan.

 

And though Sarah looked to be more sympathetic, looks could be incredibly deceiving.

 

“So, let me get this straight: Dweedle dum--"

 

"It's Tweedle dum actually."

 

"over here actually let Bartowski get kidnapped?”

 

“I'd like to protest that statement! Considering, I did not know this would result in Chuck’s kidnapping.” Casey’s head swiveled to coldly stare at Morgan. To his credit, the geek only paled a little.

 

But this anger was getting them nowhere to finding Chuck and that was Sarah's only priority in this moment.

 

“Why don't you tell us what happened, Morgan?”

 

“Okay. Uh, do you remember that girl who dropped by the NerdHerd the other day, Lisa?” Blank stares. “The one who was interested in painting? Does ‘I guess I’m the Mona to your Lisa’ not a ring any bells?”

 

Blank stares turned into grimaces at that line.

 

“Okay, then.” He paused once more, thinking about what happened next, and Casey looked ready to growl.

 

“Okay, maybe we should skip that part. What happened last night?”

 

“Well, Chuck and I were invited to her friend’s costume party.”

 

“A costume party in _April_?”

 

“Look, man, I don't judge.”

 

“Get to the point!”

 

“Well, we couldn't get the Dune costume together in time, so we had to improvise. So I went as a pirate and Chuck went as Bill Nye.”

 

“The science guy?”

 

“Focus, Walker.” “Yup!”

 

“Anyway, things got a little interesting with me and Lisa.” Casey grimaced at this. “And eventually I got a little more _open_ with her.” They both looked at him, having a horrified idea of what he meant -- the scarring images they'd walk away with tonight would require several trips to the shooting range. Unfortunately, Morgan assumed their silence meant they didn't know.

 

“I was mostly in _the nude_.”

 

“We know, Grimes. And we never want to _ever_ hear you say that again” Now, Casey was internally retching.

 

“Well, she then wanted to play an incredibly sexy version of hide and seek.” Morgan seemed content to stop there, reminiscing. But a sharp cough brought back his focus.

 

“Then, I hid in the linen closet and waited for her to find me!”

 

“ _Dressed_ ,” the word was used so very, very sarcastically. “Like that?”

 

“Actually, no. At the time I was wearing my eyepatch. Although, technically is it still an eyepatch if you're wearing it on your--”

 

**_“Stop!”_ **

 

“Okay, okay, I get it! Anyway, I don't remember what happened after hide and seek?” He paused a moment, suddenly confused. “And how did you guys know Chuck was missing?”

 

“Ellie phoned us.” Morgan seemed to buy the lie, and so Casey dropped his hand on one of the many concealed weapons he had on his person.

 

“Okay. But how'd you both get here at almost the exact same time?”

 

“Morgan, we seriously don't have time for this.”

 

….

 

After many hours of looking for Chuck, they had managed to find him just as Lisawas taking him out of the States. The story they gave Morgan was that Chuck had actually snagged a date at the party with one of Lisa's friends and that, for once, it didn't go all that badly.

 

Morgan was impressed.

 

Casey wanted to strangle both Grimes, for his stupidity, and Bartowski, for his existence.

 

And, Sarah.

 

Well, Sarah was just pleased she got to deliver the punch that knocked out Lisa. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first official piece for Chuck, and definitely a quirky, semi-crack one at that. Hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> The next quotation to work with:
> 
> “I’ll bet you write wonderful letters.” -- Desk Set
> 
> This week’s choices for you to vote on ^_^ :
> 
> Zootopia  
> 30 Rock  
> Warehouse 13  
> Battlestar Galactica  
> Get Smart (TV)


End file.
